TMM TRUTH OR DARE?
by IZzieTheWriter
Summary: What happens when we get all the main characters from Tokyo Mew Mew, three awesome hosts, a fantastic amount of reviews, and scary dares that are PM'd to my inbox! We get the; SUPER DOPER TRUTH OR DARE! TOKYO MEW MEW STYLE! Only rated T because can't read the future. How would I know what dares people come up with! COMPLETE! I might restart later... maybe. *Evil glint in eye*
1. Chapter 1

**_TMM TRUTH OR DARE!_**

IZzie: Ok everybody! Welcome to my Truth or Dare! Thankfully I got some hostess! I feel terrible though because I can only have two more! :( I did get a few dares so please send in as many as you want! I'm always excepting! Ok I'm about raffle out two of the four names out of a hat. Cross your fingers! Ok... The first person is... PAS!

*Pas randomly poffs into the room*

Pas: Where am I? Huh?! I thought I was in my room?! Crap! My homework is due tomorrow!

IZzie: Don't mind her she'll work it out in a moment! And the second person is... Light!

*Light randomly poff into room*

Light: What the?! Where am I?! Why am I here?! Huh?! Who are you people?! *looks at IZzie and Pas*

IZzie: Calm down. Jezz! You guys are such drama queens! It's not like I've abducted you or something... Well technically I have but it's for a good reason!

Pas: Is your name by any chance IZzie?

IZzie: Yes? Why do you ask Pas?

Pas and Light: *look at each other excitedly* OMG OMG OMG! That means! We're hosts! Yay yay yay!

IZzie: *blocks ears due to fan girl screams* Guys?! GUYS! *both girls stop screaming* Are we going to poff in the cast?

Pas: Oh... Of course! May I do the honors?! *IZzie nods her head*

*poff! Tokyo Mew Mew cast magically appears*

IZzie: HEY GUYS! My name's IZzie and I'm going to be one of three hostess' for my very own TMM TRUTH OR DARE! *Cast members look at IZzie weirdly* This is Pas! *Pas waves* and this is Light! *Light smiles cutely*

Ichigo: Umm... I'm confused. So your name is Izzie and you have made a truth it dare game for us?

IZzie: No no! My name's IZzie. Not Izzie! *Ichigo raises her eyebrows.*

Ichigo: I don't hear a difference.

Pas: I do.

Light: So do I.

*awkward silence*

IZzie: How bout we get started by reading out some dares?!

Light: Can I read them out?! Please IZzie? Please?! *IZzie nods her hand and poffs in a small piece of paper*

Mint: Are they the dares? Haha! There's only like one one there!

Light: Actually there's three. And there's a dare for you Mint. *Mint gulps*

Masaya: This is stupid! I'm leaving. Where's the door?

Pas: Not so fast Masa-baka! First if all, You can just leave the TMM TRUTH OR DARE! And secondly, only Light, IZzie or myself can poff you back to the real world. Because neither of us could be bothered making a door. *All three hostess have a evil smirk on their faces*

Everyone: *looks over to when the café door was meant to be but find there was only wall*

Light: Ok the first dare will be nice and simple. Wait, I have to poff someone away first! *poffs Ichigo away*

Masa-baka, break up with Ichigo!

Masaya: What?! Why me?!

Light: Because... Someone is nice enough to care about Ichigo's wellbeing! You should be very grateful!

IZzie: Well Masaya?! Why do you say?... Spit it out already!... I SWEAR MASA-BAKA IF YOU DON'T BREAK UP WITH ICHIGO I WILL GET MY WEAPON AND ATTACK YOU SO HARD YOU WILL CRY! MUHAHAHAH!

Everyone (including Pas and Light): ... Scary... *sweat drops*

*poffs Ichigo back in*

Masaya: Ahhh... Ok Ichigo I really think that your a bit*h an we really need to break up. Your just not my type.

Pas: Ohh. Ouch.

Ichigo: OH?! IS THAT HOW IT IS?! OK! FINE! MASA-BAKA IS TOO GOOD FOR ME?! I SEE HOW IT IS!

Light: Ok! Time for the next dare!

Pas and IZzie: *somehow earing popcorn* Awwwww. It was just getting good.

Light: *gives IZzie and Pas and small glare* Ok Masaya again. Haha people must really hate you to write that as a dare!

Masaya: Oh no! What did they write?

IZzie and Pas: Let me see! *Both read Masaya's dare* AHAHAHAHAHA! *both wipe tears away from their eyes*

Just IZzie: You must dress up as a fairy and dance around like a ballerina.

Mint: Hey! That's offensive!

IZzie: No it's not! I'm a ballerina and I find it funny! *Mint shots IZzie a glare.* Oh yeah Mint your dares up next. *Mint gulps*

Pas: Haha! I know how we can so this! *poffs Masa-baka into a fairy costume and teleports him and Ichigo onto the top of a cliff.*

Light: Ok you two! Masaya start dancing and Ichigo your in charge of watching him. Good luck!

Ichigo: *watching Masaya dancing* lalala lala la... *Pushes Masaya of the cliff*

Masaya: WHAAAAAA! HELP ME! *Falling to his death*

Ichigo: MUHAHA! *Light teleports her back to Café Mew Mew*

Light: Next dare! Ok Mint, you must tongue kiss with Keiichiro. *Mint goes red with embarrassment so does Keiichiro.*

Mint: uhh.. uhh.. Ok... *get close to Keiichiro and starts kissing him.*

A minute later

Zakuro: I think that's enough! Don't you IZzie?!

IZzie: Yeah. I guess. So light what's our final dare for today?

Light: That was our final dare IZzie. *The hostess look disappointed but the cast looked happier.

Pudding: Hey! Look why Pudding found na no da! It has "Taruto's diary" on the front! I wonder what it could be na no da?!

Taruto: AHHH! Pudding put that thing away! *IZzie smirks*

IZzie: I have one more dare in mind. *everyone stops and faces IZzie in horror* Pudding pass me that book for a minute. *As Pudding passes the book to IZzie, Taruto watches in horror.*

Pas: What kind of dare? *IZzie whispers something in Light and Pas' ears* Ahhh. That's a good dare!

Light: Ok Pudding can you read this page aloud from me please? *Taruto's eye balls popped out of his head*

Pudding: Day 26~ My Brat

This morning when Kisshu, Pai and I went to find the Mew Aqua, I met this Mew. Her name was Pudding I believe. She had golden, glossy, short hair and wore a goldey colored costume with two monkey ears and a tail. She was taller then me too! She was really bratty and when I went to grab the Mew Aqua that fell onto the floor, she tackled me and we rolled on the ground trying to fight each other off! Annoying brat! I would have gotten the Mew Aqua if it wasn't for her! Even worse! The Mew Aqua wasn't even real! Still, she was really cute and I kinda liked her. If we weren't enemies, maybe we could be friends. She even gave me a nickname! It's Tar-Tar! I'll use that name from now on! :)

Signing off, Tar-Tar na no da!

*everyone stared at Taruto as he went all red*

IZzie: Well that's it for today! I'd like to give a special mention to LettucePurinFan ILY LILY for sending in two dares and maybe in the next chapter you can be a special guest. Yep, you can be a special guest! What a great idea! You too MewPepper! :D

Light: I wanna thank IZzie for letting me become a hostess!

Pas: Me too! Thanks IZzie!

IZzie: Don't thank me! It was all by chance! I picked two names out of a hat! Lol! :D Hope you tune in next time and please! Keep sending in those dares! Don't forget, hand off my Kishy-wishy!

Light: What?! He's mine!

Pas: ... I like Taruto.

Tartuo: Then why are you so mean to me?! *Pas shrugs her shoulders*


	2. Chapter 2

IZzie: Hello and welcome back to TMM TRUTH OR DARE! I'm proud to say we have gotten so more dares! *laughs evilly* And we've even got some truths.

Light: Hey guys! It's Light here! And I think it's Pas's turn to read out the dares.

Pas: YESSSSS. I get to humiliate everyone! :D

IZzie: uh. Sorry guys. I kinda have some bad news.

Mint: Yay! I love bad news! Are you closing down this story? Are you too sick to continue? What?! Hurry! I'm desperate to get out of this place!

IZzie: *glares at Mint* No actually. The hostess just have to fill out a form about themselves due to "entertainment rights" and uh... You get the point.

Pas: Oh. That's not that bad. But who will look after the cast?

Ryou: We're not babies you know Izzie! *Pas glares at him*

IZzie: MY NAME'S NOT IZZIE! I DON'T CARE!... I'm sorry I just felt like shouting at you... Anyway. I've got a fantastic idea! Pas, your gonna love it!

Pas: Really! Show me! Please! I'm begging you!

Light: Jezz hurry up the deadline's in an hour. Plus I've still got homework.

IZzie: Close your eyes and know peaking! *Poffs mysterious person in.*

Mysterious person: Where am i... huh?! Is that you Pas?! OMG I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES!

Pas: *opens her eyes* OMG! MEG?! *gasps while running up to her* I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! *gives each other a hug*

IZzie: Ahum?! Hello?! *taps foot on the ground.*

Meg: Sorry. Hi IZzie. What's up.

Light: Hi

IZzie: Shut up for a minute Light. *Light glares at IZzie* Well we need you to keep an I out on the cast. If you want you can play truth or dare with them if ya want. *gives a strange smile and passes a baseball bat to meg.*

Light: *mimics IZzie*

Meg: Why do I need this? *All three hostesses shrugged their shoulders*

IZzie: Alright! We'll be off. See ya later. *teleports out of the room with Light*

Pas: See you soon. Love ya. I'll miss you. I'll come back. Bye. Ciao! *Pas finally teleports*

Ichigo: Soo Meg. What do you want to do?

Meg: I wanna play truth or dare and find out what I've been missing! Ok.. Now I how do I...? *poffs in sheet of paper which is bigger than last time.* ahh. There we go. What should be start with. Ummmm. I think this one.

Pudding: What are you doing Taru-Taru na no da? *everyone watches him hide under the table.*

Zakuro: Come on Tartuo. It's not that bad.

Tartuo: Easy for you to say! You haven't been dared yet. *Zakuro's eyebrows lift*

Meg: Guys we're playing seven minutes in heaven. I'm going to give you all a number and pair you off when I raffle them out. *laughs evilly* You know what stuff the numbers. I'll just pick off the top of my head!

Mint: Aww sh*t. This is rigged. *Ichigo nods her head in agreement.*

Meg: *coldly* Get in a circle.

*Everyone quickly obeys*

Zakuro: Who's first? Mint and Ryou I may suggest? *Ryou glares at Zakuro*

Meg: Nope. Kisshu and Ichigo, you're up!

Ichigo: WHY, THE FU*K, WOULD YOU, PUT HIM, WITH ME?! *screams as she gets pushed into cupboard.*

Kisshu: THANK YOU MEG! *shouts from getting pushed into the cupboard.*

Meg: Well. That was easy. It's only, seven minutes. Who wants to play UNO?! *everyones mood dampens even more.*

Everyone: Ok Meg.

Inside with Kisshu and Ichigo (behind the scenes camera)

Kisshu: Ichigo. You do know you're on top of me.

Ichigo: Shut up. I'm trying to get of you! *pulls the wrong way and Kisshu ends up on top of her* Oh that's just great!

Kisshu: Why doesn't my strawberry like me?

Ichigo: *pauses from her complaining* I do like you Kish, but you don't love me, I'm just your toy.

Kisshu: You, cannot be my toy, or a love interest. I love you. For real.

Ichigo: For real? *Kisshu nods his head.*

Kisshu: What is seven minutes in heaven anyway? *Ichigo whispers what it is* Ahhh. I know what that is... Wanna try it?

Ichigo: Yeah! Ok.

7 minutes later:

Pas: *Knocks on door* We're back and it's time to get out!

*muffling noises*

Light: What did you let them do Meg?! *puts her ear up against the door*

Meg: It was a dare! *Shows the slip of paper to IZzie.* It's not entirely my fault.

IZzie: That's actually quite a good dare! I like it! *rubbs hands together evilly* On to the next one! *Begins to read paper*

Pas: Wait! I've got a good one! Mint kiss Deep Blue!

Mint: How? We only have Masa-baka... Hey... How is he back? I thought Ichigo killed him.

Pas: Oh that's not a problem! *poff! Masaya turns into Deep Blue* There, happy? *Mint kisses Deep Baka.. I mean Blue. Deep Baka faints*

IZzie: Here Pas. You'll need the list now! *poffs Ichigo and Kisshu into the room. Both go red with embarrassment*

Pas: For Ichigo: HANDS OFF IZzie's KISHY-WISHY! I have a blow touch, and I'm not afraid

to use it! *Ichigo goes even redder, when Pas glares at her*

For Kisshu: Have your fortune told... And that's it! No more dares.

Light: I wonder who sent the one for Kisshu. Lol how strange! *Pas giggles so does Meg* Anyway Kisshu. I'll teleport you to a fortune teller. *Kisshu disappears but then reappears on a large screen.*

Fortune teller: *Mysteriously says* Kisshu. Welcome to your fate.

Kisshu: WHAAAA! He knows my name!

Fortune teller: I'm a girl dimwit! Anyway. *coughs and says mysteriously* you were dared to get your fortune told. Your deeply in love with a strawberry but also shared mixed feelings with another. *can feel Ichigo's glare through the screen* You also want to find out what you need to watch out for. Well... Firstly, Ichigo. She might disappoint you. And secondly... What out for beach balls. Good bye.

Kisshu: Wait? Beach balls?! *gets teleported back to the Café* Aww. The stupid hag was wrong, why do I need to watch out for... Oh hey Ichigo!

Ichigo: *glares at Kisshu* Who else do you like?! *Kisshu looks at her like 'nobody'* Don't lie Kisshu. *Grabs out a gigantic beach ball*

Kisshu: ohh. So that why the old hag told me to watch out or beach balls. Oh sh*t! *Kisshu runs away, Ichigo chases him throwing beach balls that are coming out of thin air.*

Pai: Wait Ichigo I think they thought Taruto was girl. That's why. He has mixed feelings for his brother.

Taruto: Hey!

Ichigo: Oh... She thought the runt was a girl. Well I guess she could have been mistaken. I though the runt was a girl when I first met him. *Taruto gets angry but is held back by Berri, Zakuro, Pai and Kisshu.*

Taruto: Let me at her! *Ichigo casually walks away. Pudding sits next to Taruto*

Pudding: What's wrong Taru-Taru? Pudding gets sad when Taru-Taru's upset na no da.

Taruto: *smiles at Pudding* nothing's wrong Pudding.

IZzie: Hey Meg, where's Deep Idiot. *Meg shrugs her shoulders* Has anyone see seen Deep Idiot?! Anyone?

Deep Blue: I'm here.

Light: Where's here?!

Deep Blue: ... Light you're looking right at me.

Pas: Huh? Where?! I don't see anyone.

Ichigo: Deep Baka I think you've turned invisible...

Kisshu: How come Deep Baka gets to become invisible?! *Waves his hands around trying to find Deep Blue* Wait! I found him!

Deep Baka: Umm Kisshu... That's a table, I'm over here.

Everyone: *sweat drops*

Meg: We'll guys I'd best be going, I need to help my mum get dinner ready. Before I leave though can I see the forms you had to write?

IZzie, Pas and Light: Sure! *pulls out a piece of paper*

Pas: Mine reads:

Name: Pas

Personality: Evil and crazy

Hair colour : orange with plumb strecks

Hair style : bob

Eye colour: blue

Skin colour:pale

Fav clothing : black short shorts, purple mini skirt, and orange hatler top

Fav colour: orange and pulmb

Who do you have a serious grudge against?: umm... Pai, Deep Blue, sometimes Pudding

Habits/Quirks: bites people

Extras: none

Your character's own quote: What makes you think I'm human

Anything else you want to add: I'm half alien and half mew

Light: Yep and mine reads:

Name: Light

Personality: Scary

Hair color: Black

Hair Style: pulled back in a pony tail. Has bangs that sometimes covers her left eye.

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Color: Pale

Fav Clothing: White t-shirt with blue jeans

FavColor:White

Who do I have a serious grudge on: Deep Baka

Habits/Quirks: Hitting people with a fry pain if they act evil to me.

Character Quote: Haters hate anime, so they suck.

Something you wanna add: Sometimes a little fox follows her around and attacks boys for no reason...

IZzie: And mine reads:

Name: IZzie. (Not Izzie)

Personality: when I get a good idea I become evil. I get on highs really easily.

Hair colour: Pink with green streaks through it.

Hair style: Messy bun

Eye colour: Amber

Skin colour: Pale... Like a ghost... BOO! ?

Fav clothing: Denim short shorts with a flouro yellow baggy t-shirt that's says 'Cheers to the friken weekend'

Fav colour: RAINBOW!

Who do I have a serious grudge on: The trio of dimwits! Masa-baka, Deep Idiot and Blue fa**ot.

Habits/Quirks: When I'm high I have a tendency of licking people, mostly boys. I lose my self-control quite easily.

Your quote: I could go get that for you, but then I'd be using my legs.

Something you want to add: I'm part mew part alien. My alien is my awesome fighting skills and my mew part is transforming and obtaining two small swords called Fox hearts. I'm part fox...

So.. What do you think?

Meg: Lucky! ;) Be sure to invite me back kay?

Pas: Awww you leaving already?! D:

Light: Yep! She's going! Have a nice day! *poff Meg back to real world.*

Pas: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... *goes on for a minute* OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo...

Pudding: Pudding thinks that was good na no da!

Pas: Thankyou. Do you want me to do it again?

Cast: NOOOOOO! (Na no da)

IZzie: Next chapter I'm going to invite another outsider to experience what it's like to be a TMM hostess! *smiles evilly* See you next time!

Pas: See you next time!

Light: Bye... Uck fine... See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

IZzie: Hey we're back! *:3 grins evilly* We finally go some truths! :D

Pas: Yep and it's my turn to read them.

Light: Yep, I've read them and there's some good stuff on there! Quick Pas start pumping the truths out! I'm dying to know the answers to some of these questions!

Pas: Sure ok! This one's for... Mint!

Mint: Why me?! *Pas gives an evil glare and shrugs her shoulders*

Pas: Is it true that you like Ryou?

Mint: *goes red in the face* No... Yes... Maybe... Sorta... I DON'T KNOW!

Pas: I'll take that as a yes. Next truth is for Ryou... *Rolls his eyes* Why do you act cruelly towards Ichigo?

Ryou: I don't know? I find it fun I guess?

Light: Do you like her? I mean you did kiss her in one episode so does it have anything to do with liking her? *Ryou shrugs shoulders*

IZzie: I've got a brilliant idea! *poffs some sort if machine in* It's a lie detecter! If you lie, you get a massive brick thrown onto you. *Sits Ryou in the chair and straps him in*

Pas: Ok Ryou. Now answer the question.

Ryou: *Starts sweating majorly* Umm. I ummm I Umm... I still like her! *goes bright red.*

Everyone (but Kisshu and Mint): Awwww.

Kisshu: Bluck! Stay away from my strawberry.

Ichigo: Shut up Kisshu! *Kisshu hangs his head in disappointment*

Pas: Next one's for Pai... Why the hell are you so god damn boring?! *Pai gives off a dull glow* Anyway next one's for... Lettuce! *laughs evilly* Is it true you like Pai? *both Lettuce and Pai go red*

Lettuce: Umm.. Uh.. Yes. I do. *goes even more red*

IZzie: I want to do a few dares now. Maybe one. Cause I still need to do one thing after this! *:D*

Pas: Ooo! I like this one! This dare is from all the mews. Sing one of IZzie's Parody Mew Mew songs. I choose Masa-baka's song!

Masaya: yay! I haven't had the time to read the story yet! Please hurry up and sing!

Mews: Umm... Are you sure Masaya? *Looks at each other worriedly. Masaya nods his head.* Ok.

Ichigo: Yeah you can be the gayest.

You can be the worst.

You can be the Barbie doll, girly lil' Kent.

You can't save the world.

You can only cause war.

You ain't nothing but a smiley, ugly little wh*e.

Mint: You can't use sword bit*h.

You just slice the air.

You can't move a mountain,

Or those tiny rocks.

You'll always be a baka,

Don't got any luck.

Reveal that your Deep Blue and say

All: I'm gonna kill you all.

Ohh ohh

And the world's gonna fear your name.

Ohh oh

Cause you won't be immortal forever.

Ohh ohh

And the world's gonna fear your name

Ohh

You're living in the walls of that baka Masaya.

Pudding: Now you back into his body,

Tiny little Masaya,

Wait that's not Mayaya!

That's the blue knight!

Berri: Ha ha! Now there's a hero,

Nobody really likes,

Except maybe Ichigo but she must be on drugs.

Zakuro: Don't do it for your people,

You do it for your girl.

You've got an ugly hairstyle,

That really needs a trim.

Do it for your master,

Who might that be?

Of course he's..

All: I'm gonna kill you all.

Ohh ohh

And the world's gonna fear your name.

Ohh oh

Cause you won't be immortal forever.

Ohh ohh

And the world's gonna fear your name

Ohh

You're living in the walls of that baka Masaya.

All: You'll be a failure.

You'll be a failure.

You'll be a failure.

You'll be a failure...

Lettuce: Be stupid.

Be dumber.

Be a Masa-baka

Be a ruler!

Be unpopular

Don't believe

Be an alien

Be false seekers

Be stupid.

Be dumber.

Be a Masa-baka

Be a ruler!

Be unpopular

Don't believe

Be an alien

All: I'm gonna kill you all.

Ohh ohh

And the world's gonna fear your name.

Ohh oh

Cause you won't be immortal forever.

Ohh ohh

And the world's gonna fear your name

Ohh

You're living in the walls of that baka Masaya.

All sings chores except Ichigo who sings;

Ichigo: Yeah you can be the gayest.

You can be the worst.

You can be the Barbie doll, girly lil' Kent.

You can't save the world.

You can only cause war.

You ain't nothing but a smiley, ugly little wh*e.

You can't use sword bit*h.

You just slice the air.

You can't move a mountain,

Or those tiny rocks.

You'll always be a baka,

Don't got any luck.

Reveal that your Deep Blue and say

All: I'm gonna kill all you

Masaya: Who... Wrote... That?! *IZzie proudly shots her hand up.* How could you?!

IZzie: Don't you mean "How couldn't I?" Wait that makes no sense. Oh well. Time to do something special! *poffs in another human*

Pas: WHAT THE HELL IS WILL YOU AND POFFING IN ALL ALL THESE SPECIAL GUEST?! THEY'RE NOT SPECIAL IF YOU POFF THEM IN ALL TIME! *IZzie shoots Pas a glare*

IZzie: I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE!

Human: Hello? Anyone gonna tell me what happening?

IZzie: Oh. That would be a good idea. This is Cat but if you want you can call her Neko. That's her Japanese name!

Kisshu: Aren't they the same thing? Wait! How the hell are we speaking English anyway?!

IZzie: Oh nah Kisshu. It's French. Way to point out the obvious! The reason why I brought Cat here is because I want to throw a party! I think Cat would be, a great party motivator!

Cat: Ohh. Did I miss out on the truth or dare part.

Light: We can always rewind! *rewinds. Tapes catches up with real life*

Cat: Ahhh! Interesting! I've really been dying to see who Lettuce liked. Ok then! Lets play spin the bottle! *everyone groans* SIT DOWN! *everyone scurries into a circle*

Pas: Can I spin the bottle?! Please please?!

IZzie: Yes Pas you may spin the bottle.

Pas: YESSSS! *spins bottle. Lands on Lettuce* Lettuce you're kissing... *spins bottle again. Lands on Kisshu* Kisshu!

Kisshu: But I haven't even kissed my strawberry properly yet!

Lettuce: I haven't even kissed... kissed... anyone yet!

Pas: Hurry up. *gives evil glance* Who knows what you'll have to do if you don't kiss each other. *Lettuce and Kisshu gulp. Lettuce quickly pecks him on the cheek*

IZzie: People don't pay to see you kiss Kisshu on the cheek Lettuce!

Kisshu: They don't pay you at all! I sure hope not cause I should be getting some of that.

IZzie: Oh yeah... Kiss Kisshu for God's sakes Lettuce! *Lettuce and Kisshu properly kiss. Tongue and all*

Ichigo & Pai: Ok I think that's enough! IZzie make them stop!

Taruto: Oh my god! My eyes! My eyes! *Lettuce and Kish break apart mega red*

IZzie: I think we'll continue this chapter another time. I think Pai and Ichigo are... uh.. up to something. *Pai and Ichigo looking at shy green haired alien and girl.*

Pas & Light: Agreed. See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

IZzie: Hi there. I have been... uh... "Talking" to a few people about some "stuff" and thats why I haven't updated in a while.

Light: Lier! You've been on your computer non stop lately!

Pas: YEAH! What she said!

IZzie: *Sweat drops* I've been, having 'difficulties' ok?!

Pas: What kind of 'difficulties' are you refering to?

Light: Pas. Don't embarress her!

Kisshu: Are we going to get started? *IZzie sees she has been holding onto Kisshu the whole time

Light: Alrightyo! *Poffs in dares and truths* Ok. First one is for... Masaya-baka! *Everyone cheers*

Masaya: Me again!?

Light: I dare you to eat paper, then scream "LA LA LA! I LOVE TO EAT PAPER!" at the same time, make a crazy face.

Masaya: *Gets handed paper. Shoves paper in mouth* la la la I love to eat paper... Am I done yet?

Pas: WHAT WAS THAT?! WHERE'S THE EMTHUIASM?!

Masaya: I don't even think that's a word. *Pas gives a evil glare* LA LA LA! I LOVE TO EAT PAPER! *Makes craziest face... ever*

Light: AHAHAHAHA! *Wipes tears away* Second on is for Zakuro. Two actually. Zakuro, I dare you to beat up Deep Blue-Baka, like there's no tomorrow!

Zakuro: *Gives a faint smile. Masaya gulps*

Light: WAIT! Before that... quit all your jobs, or face my blow torch.

Zakuro: Wait. Im not doing that. No way. *Pas gets out a blow touch* Ok Ok! Let me call my agent. *Walks out. Two hours later* It is done. Now. When can I bet the crap out of Masya?!

Pas: In, 10, 9, 8, 7... What the heck! Go for it! *Zakuro beats up Masaya*

A long time later!

Zakuro: It is done. *Masaya has no teeth*

Ichigo: Would it be funny if Masaya became a chicken...

Hostess: *Evil glances*

Just Pas: What a magnificent idea Ichigo!

Masaya: How could you Ichigo?! *shrugs her shoulders*

Hostesses: Chicken! *Masaya-baka turns into a chicken.*

Just IZzie: Im hungry. Anyone want some chicken? *everyone shots their hands up.*

Everyone: YES PLEASE! (NA NO DA)

IZzie: Pas, will you please "prepare" some "chicken for dinner.

Pas: Sure! *grabs chicken Masaya.* I wonder where Masaya went. He's gonna miss out on a lovely feast! *Masaya turns back into a boy*

Pas: Awwww. We must have gotten the spell wrong.

Light: That's it... wait *New email alert on Light's computer* We have more!

IZzie: Well, what are you waiting for!? Read 'em!

Light: These are from a girl named roseangel1608, aka Angel. *Ryou gulps*

IZzie: Lets POFF her in! *Angel poffs in*

Angel: HELLO IZZIE, PAS, LIGHT ANS TOKYO MEW MEW CAST! HI RYOU! DID YOU MISS ME?! IT'S ME YOUR SISTER!

Pas: You planed this didnt you IZzie? *IZzie smiles cutely*

IZzie: No. *Puts on her lying face. Yes. IZzie has a lying face*

Angel: Can I read out my dares? *Light hands her the computer* Ok...Pudding I dare you to kiss Taruto.

Pudding: Ok! *Turns to Taruto and starts kissing passionatly. Taruto goes red in the face*

Angel: Who do all of you love/like? *Everyone tells Angel

Angel: Ichigo likes Kisshu. Mint likes Ryou. Lettuce likes Pai. *hears sick noices coming from Pas* Pudding likes Taru-Taru. Zakuro likes Keiichiro. Ryou likes Ichigo. Keiichiro like Zakuro. Kisshu LOVES Ichigo. Taru-Taru like Pudding. Pai likes Lettuce. *More sick noices coming from Pas*

Pas: I like Taruto.

Light: I dont like anyone.

Angel: Same here. What she said. IZzie?

IZzie: I dont like anyone! *lying face*

Pas: Thats not what you told me! You said you liked... *IZzie claps hand over Pas' mouth*

IZzie: I like this guy at my school ok? *Pas giggles*

Pas: He has blonde shaggy hair, he is fit, he has dark brown eyes, a funny personality...

IZzie: I think thats enough Pas! *Everyone says Awwwww. IZzie goes  
bright red*

Angel: On with the dares! Deep Blue, I dare you to sing I'm a little tea pot with the motions!

Deep Blue: I'm a little tea pot. Short and spout. Here is my handle. Here is my spout. When I get all steamed up then I shout! Tip me over pour me out! *Angel claps*

IZzie: That is all we have time for today everyone! Don't forget! KEEP SENDING IN THOSE DARES! Oh and if you see Masaya, tell him I hate him.

Light: Be good to your parents! xoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Light: Hello! Welcome back to TMM TRUTH OR DARE! We have sooooo many Truths and Dares, IZzie's laptop is close to lagging.

Pas: Yeah. So many reveiws. It makes my head spin. On another note, where is IZzie?

Light: *shrugs shoulders* I donno.

Kisshu: I believe she is setting up a dare. *gets looked at funny by the other cast memebers*

Pai: And how do you happen to know this?

Kisshu: ...well... I am a stalker.

Everyone: 0.o *falls over anime style*

IZzie: *puffing loudly* I hate teleporting! I... we're on air aren't we. *Everyone nods their heads* I see. Pas, would you like to read out the truths?

Pas: SURE! WE HAVE A GREAT BUNCH OF HUMILATING THINGS!

Light: *says under her breath* What could be more humilating then you?

IZzie: Hurry up with it!

Pas: Ok ok! Jezz. This one's for Lettuce. Why do you like Pai? *gagging noices*

Lettuce: *goes bright red* Well... I.. I.. Like...his smile. *more gagging noices from Pas* And... his personality... and his hair... and his heart and..

Pas: *throws up* I think that's enough! NEXT!... Well?... Who's reading the rest out?

Light: Uh... you are Pas.

Pas: ... right. Kisshu's turn! Kish, have you ever looking through Ichigo's... 'undergarment' draw?

Kisshu: ... Can Ichigo leave the room?

Ichigo: ... *worked out why he sais that* OMG! You have haven't you! PEDO PEDO PEDO! *Hits Kisshu in the head*

Kisshu: I'm sorry kitty cat! I was looking for the Mew Aqua. *Ichigo brings out her claws* Awww. You're so cute when you're mad, hun.

Ichigo: *goes bright red* Perv

Pas: Ryou. *gets his attenion* Who do you like? Ichigo or Lettuce.

Ryou: Ummm. Well I...um.. probably umm.. maybe... Ichigo? *Pas jaw drops*

Pas: You know when you were drowning you kissed Lettuce.

Ryou: I DID WHAT? *looks at Lettuce who is bright red*

Pas: And it wasn't for reteving you either. And anyway, I thought you'd pick Lettuce!

Ichigo: What? I'm not good enough?!

Pas: Well it's just you're an old hag and... *Zakuro's hand comes flying over Pas' mouth*

Taruto: I like her! Someone finally agrees she's and old hag!

Zakuro: What would that make me?! *Tart shrugs his shoulders*

Ichigo: WHY YOU! *Getting held back by the entire cast.*

Pas: Nah nah na na nah! *sticks her tongue out* Onto the next question! Kisshu again! *evil smile* What is the creepiest thing you've ever done to Ichigo, ever?

Kisshu: Probably the time when I stunk into her room and slept with her.

Ichigo: I remember tha... WHEN THE HELL DID YOU THAT?! *Kisshu gulps*

Kisshu: Umm. Well do you remember when you woke up really toasty and warm. Well that was me. And the whole night you snuggled up to me. *Ichigo goes pink*

Ichigo: PEDO!

Kisshu: It was cold and I was alone ok?!

Pas: Well, shall we continue? Next up it is... Everyone! Why do you hate Masaya?

Everyone: He's too perfect. (na no da)

Masaya: Shut up! Am not! *fixs his sleeve*

Pudding: Even Pudding thinks Masaya is too perfect na no da. *Masaya rolls his eyes*

IZzie: I agree. Why the hell are you so good damn perfect?! Nobody can be so perfect! You fri**en weirdo!

Pas: NEXT! Ichigo, why are you such an idiot.

Ichigo: Don't ask me. Ask my parents. It's their DNA.

Light: True. I guess you're right.

Pas: And up next we have... Pai... Bluck... Why are you so dull and boring?

Pai: Seriously. What is the question?

Pas: Why are you so dull and boring.

Pai: I know you don't like me but tell me the god damn question!

Pas: I TOLD YOU! WHY ARE YOU SO DULL AND BORING?!

Pai: Ohh. *sniffles* Why does everyone hate me? *goes all gloomy*

Pas: *rolls her eyes* Now... Ichigo why did you go out with that baka? *points to Masaya*

Ichigo: Cause he's nice, sweet, caring, friendly, forgiving, happy, smart...

Kisshu: I have all that! Why don't you date me?

Ichigo: And he is not a stalker! *Kish mumbles sonething under his breath.*

Light: That is... The grossest thing I have ever heard.

Pas: Agreed.

IZzie: Ditto.

*awkward silence*

Pas: I'm bored. I'm reading out some dares. *rubs hands together evily* Hmmm... this one. Pudding go make out with Tart and...

Taruto: *goes bright pink* I'm not kissing her!

IZzie: She wasn't finished Taruto! Continue Pas.

Pas: Thank you IZzie. Where was I... oh yeah... and Taruto you must not complain.

Pudding: Ok na no da *walks over to Taruto.* Ready? *plants her lips on his. Taruto starts to enjoy it*

Ichigo: Should kids be able to do this?

Ryou: Probably not. They are fourteen and we are in some magicial universe so...

Mint: What's the problem? As long as they're enjoying it.

Pudding: *Moans*

Lettuce: I think that's enough!

Pas: Eww. To think, that's my sister. Ewwww. My eyes! *waves her arms magically breaking them apart*

Pudding and Taruto: *goes bright red*

Pas: Pudding. I need to talk to you later. Moving on. Mint. I dare you to clean IZzie's whole house including the toilets * :D*

Mint: NOO! Please! NOT CLEANING!

Pai: Izzie...

IZzie: Its IZzie.

Pai: Right. Izzie... *IZzie rolls her eyes* Is that why you weren't here at the start. Were you dirting your house?

IZzie: *lying face* no. *Teleports Mint and herself to her house*

Keiichiro: Poor Mint.

Ichigo: Serves her right. Who's sipping tea now?! Stupid little... *beep*

Zakuro: Ichigo! Mind your language!

Pas: Jezz... you people are crazy. No matter. Another dare. Kisshu, steal Ichigo's underwear.

Kisshu: Ok...*begins walking*

Pas: umm Kish... where are you going? *smiles evily* She only has one pair.

Kisshu and Ichigo: huh? ... *finally clicks. Kisshu gets a wide smirk, Ichigo goes pale.*

Kisshu: Come on kitty! Into the closet we go!

Ichigo: NO! I DON'T WANNA HO INTO THE CLOSET! LET ME GO! *Kisshu picks Ichigo up and drags her into the closet. Light locks the door behind them.

Ichigo: *Inside the cupboard* LET ME OUT! *goes silent*

Mint: Do you think he killed her? *More screaming* Nope. She's alive.

Pas: Cause we might be here for a while, I'll read out one more. Keiichiro why don't you tell us one of Ryou's funniest childhood memories?

Keiichiro: With pleasure. *laughs evily* Well Ryou's first crush Anabela..

_2 hours later~_

IZzie: I am so glad I got back in time for that! *laughs even harder* Oh yeah how is Ichigo and Kisshu going?

Pas: *Puts her ear to the door and shrugs* I donno.

_10 minutes later~_

Light, Pas and IZzie: I'm bored. *pouts*

Taruto: I think I hear something! *Hostesses rush over*

IZzie: Is that? Moaning?

Pas: I'm gonna be sick.

Light: Eww Pas! Do it over there.

Mint: Open the door on them. That will give 'em a shock. *IZzie rasies on eye brow*

IZzie: Pudding, Taruto, Pas, cover your eyes if you don't want to be sick. *Opens door*

Ichigo: I said get off me! *crawls out of the closet* I am never, EVER doing that again. I HATE YOU!

Kisshu: *Crawls out of the closet too* Aww Kitty. You were so cute. Why wouldn't you let me. Not even a kiss?

Ichigo: Please! If I kissed you I'd never hear the end of it. And I'd fall in love with you or something like... I shouldn't of said that.

Kisshu: *grins* You're a very naughty girl. *pushes Ichigo back into the closet*

IZzie: *Slams the door shut* I think you've seen enough today! *looks over at Pas and Light* On behalf of my stunned team of hostesses, I would like to say have a Happy New Year, keep sending in those truths and dares and always be safe! Especially around Kisshu. *looks over at the closet and shivers*

Light: And don't make a Truth or Dare fic if your not going to include Kisshu! I mean he's the life of the party!

Pas: And Taruto!

Pai: And Pai!

IZzie: Shut up Pai. Anyway thanks for reading! If you read this it probably means I'm dead... Just kidding! ;P


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Light: Hello and welcome back to our truth or dare show! In one day we still have that many truths and dares, we are going to do something special.

Pas: Yeah. I wasn't included in that "meeting" of yours.

IZzie: It's not my fault you were throwing up!

Pas: *pouts* Stupid Kisshu and Ichigo.

Light and IZzie: Hey! Kisshu isn't stupid! *Pas rolls her eyes*

Light: Who's reading out our truths and dares? *looks at hostesses*

IZzie: I think it's my turn! *grins evily* Shall we start with the truths, or the dares?

Pas: Truths.

Light: Dares. *glares at each other*

IZzie: Why are you both so childish? I think we'll start with the dares. Just so we can change things up! Before we start... Kisshu to not talk to or about or get close to Ichigo for the whole chapter!

Kisshu: Awwwww. Meanie.

IZzie: *clears her throat* This is for the boys. Sing kissy kissy by .

Ryou: I've never even heard of that sing.

Boys: Same. *nods their heads*

IZzie: Nither had I. Even though it's a great song... and dare! *smirks* Here. I will allow you to listen to the song once and provide you with a lyric sheet. *poffs in headphones for each boy and a lyric sheet*

Boys: *grunts and beings to listen to the song*

After song finishes.

Pas: Ready? A one! A two! A one! Two! Three! Four!

Kisshu: I'm a girl, you're a boy  
We're too old to play with toys  
Won't you tell me what's your name?  
You could be my brand new game *looks at Ichigo. IZzie glares at him*

Ryou: You begin and roll the dice  
I would smile and break the ice  
Tell me how could I resist when you're my favorite kiss

All: Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy take my hand and come along with me

All: Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy love is grand with you my sugar bee

Taruto: See the moon and see the sun, shining down on everyone  
They know how in love we are, I heard them tell it to a star

Pai: There's no mountain, there's no sea that could keep your love away from me  
No matter what the distance is, you're still my favorite kiss

All: Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy take my hand and come along with me

All: Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy love is grand with you my sugar bee

Kisshu: La la la, tell me what your secret is  
La la la, why won't you let me know  
La la la, nothing makes me feel like this  
La la la, cause you're my favorite kiss

All: Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy take my hand and come along with me

All: Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy love is grand with you my sugar bee

All: Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy

Keiichiro: Kissy kissy take my hand and come along with me

All: Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy

Masaya: Kissy kissy love is grand with you my sugar bee

Kisshu: La la la, tell me what your secret is  
La la la, why won't you let me know  
La la la, nothing makes me feel like this  
La la la, cause you're my favorite kiss

IZzie: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Wipes away tears* That was, STUPIDLY AWESOME! WOOHHOOO DARES!

Pas: Is it just me or is IZzie on a high? *looks over at IZzie who's singing and dancing to the song*

Light: Nope. Your not the only one... Hey IZzie! Gonna read out the rest of the dares? *IZzie's ears perk up*

IZzie: SURE! *fummbles around with the computer* Lettuce, hit yourself on your head with the large book and yell: "THIS IS WHY I GO TO THE LIBRARY!"

Lettuce: *gulps* The one day when I think to actually bring my world record book. *sighs. Pulls the biggest book out of her bag*

IZzie: Well?! When you're ready!

Lettuce: *Hit's herself in the face with the book. Goes a bit crazy* THIS IS WHY I GO TO THE LIBRARY!

Pai: Oh my God! Is Lettuce ok?!

Pas: Meh. She'll be fine. *clicks fingers. knocks Lettuce out* Opps.

Light and IZzie: Pas! What did you do?!

Pas: Whoops. Hang on... I can fix it! *clicks fingers again. Lettuce goes flying across the room* Maybe I can't fix it. Hehe... sorry?

Light: I'll do it. *walks over to Lettuce and clicks her fingers*

Lettuce: Remind me never to do that again. Ever.

Kisshu: That look really painful Fish girl. *Lettuce glares at Kisshu*

IZzie: I told you see would be fine... kinda.. moving on... Lettuce take your glasses off and don't put them bck on. *Grins madly*

Pai: Is today pick Lettuce today or something?!... That came out really bad... I am so sorry! *Lettuce mumbles something under her breath*

IZzie: Next one is for, Ichigo! Ichigo, sing and dance a love song to Kisshu. Far away from him though. *Ichigo jaw drops*

Ichigo: You want me to do what?! *IZzie repeats* well... uh...

Lettuce: What about Trouble Taylor Swift?

Mint: That's not a "love" song. It's more of a, well yeah. *Lettuce pouts*

Kisshu: Well Kitty? When you're ready.

IZzie: Stop talking to her!

Ichigo: Oh my God Kisshu! Stop you sound like IZzie!

IZzie: Hey!

Ichigo: Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?  
Does he flatter you heart when he kisses your neck?  
No scientest or bioliagy  
It's obvious when he's holding  
Its only natual I'm so effected

And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel him in my veins.  
No need to question  
I already know.

It's in his Dna  
d-d-d dna  
It's in his dna  
And he just takes my breath away  
bre-bre breath away  
I feel it everyday  
And that's what makes a man.  
It's not hard to understand  
Perfect in everyway  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his d-d-d-d dna

And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel him in my veins.  
No need to question  
I already know.

It's in his Dna  
d-d-d dna  
It's in his dna  
And he just takes my breath away  
bre-bre breath away  
I feel it everyday  
And that's what makes a man.  
It's not hard to understand  
Perfect in everyway  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his d-d-d-d dna

I see his bodies hips  
contaminates my lips  
our energy connects  
It's simple geneatics  
Oh the X equals Y is the colours of his pies  
He don't do know wrong  
he don't even try  
made from the best  
he passes all the tests  
Got my heart beating fast  
It's cartiatc arrest  
We're from a different strain  
Scinence can't explain  
I guess thats how he's made in he's  
d-d dna

Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhhh Ohhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhhh

It's in his Dna  
d-d-d dna  
It's in his dna  
And he just takes my breath away  
bre-bre breath away  
I feel it everyday  
And that's what makes a man.  
It's not hard to understand  
Perfect in everyway  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his d-d-d-d dna...

Pas: Good song selection

Light: Really explains your emtions towards him.

Kisshu: Aww Kitty that was lovely! I think you love me! *goes to kiss her*

Ichigo: DO NOT! GET AWAY FROM ME! *Starts running. Kisshu chases.*

IZzie: So much for Kisshu to not talking to or about or getting close to Ichigo for the whole chapter... Next one... Wait! Lettuce didn't I tell you to take off your glasses and don't put them back on.

*Lettuce takes glasses off*

Pas: OH MY GOD! RUN! IT'S DEEP BLUE!

Lettuce: WHERE?! *Runs into a wall. Hostesses start laughing their heads off*

Pai: Is Lettuce ok?

IZzie: *mocks Pai* What is it? Pick Lettuce day? *Pai pouts*

Light: Just leave her there. She looks happy... kinda.

IZzie: Mint kiss Zakuro. *Zakuro's mouth drops*

Mint:... ok. *Mint kisses Zakuro.*

Zakuro: BLUCK OH MY GOD BLUCK BLUCK BLUCK! *Goes on for a few minutes*

IZzie: Ok Zakuro we get the point. Moving on... *Zakuro still blucking in background* Ryou, dance ballet to "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga.

Ryou: I HAVE TO DO WHAT?!

Mint: HIM? DO BALLET?! DON'T INSULT ME!

Pas: Shup up Mint. IZzie already told you that she does ballet and finds it funny. Give it a rest.

Light: Dares are funny. *(^°^)

Ryou: Fine. *Music starts playing. Ryou starts dancing. Tutu pops out of no where*

IZzie: He Masa-baka... psst.. psss. psst.. psst.. psss. psst... *Masaya goes wide eyed.*

Ryou: *finishes. Everyone claps/laughs* Thank you! Now can I get this tutu off?

Light: You know what?... No. Keep it on. It brings out the colour of your eyes.

Mayasa: Hey Kisshu! *Kisshu looks* Why is your hair GREEN?! Did someone puke on it?!

Kisshu: What was that?! Come say that to my face! Bitch!

IZzie: Ohhh... nasty. Into the next room you go! Here Kisshu... have some swords.

Kisshu: Thanks hunnybun. *IZzie fangirls*

Masaya: What do I get?

IZzie: *Stops fangirling* Umm.. You can have.. this paper clip!

Masaya: THIS BATTLE'S RIGGED!

Pas: You did start it bro.

IZzie: Next dare! Pudding, call Yubin and tell him you want to marry him.

Pudding and Taruto: WHAT!? NOOOOOOO!

Just Pudding: HE DESTORYED PUDDING AND MOTHER'S PHOTO ALBUM NA NO DA!

Light: ...Do it. *Dead serious glare on her face.*

Pudding: *sniffles* F..fi..fine. *calls Yubin* I WANT TO MARRY YOU! *Hangs up*

IZzie: Next! Lettuce can you punch deep baka?

Lettuce: I don't do violence. Sorry.

Pas: He posted what you said about Pai all over the internet.

Lettuce: HE DID WHAT?! *Starts beating up Deep Blue.*

Goes on a while...

Ichigo: Is tha infomation even true?

Pas: No... but she doesn't need to know that...WOOHHH! GOOD LETTUCE! KICK HIS BUTT!

Izzie: Why don't we start off with some truths now? Hmmm? This one! Leetuce stop beating up Masaya for a second.

Lettuce: Hai!

IZzie: Masaya baka name ten ways why are you are so stupid?

Masaya: Umm. I suck at languages other then Japanese and I somehow am magically speaking English which I also suck at. I suck at breathing. I suck at not being perfect. I suck with girls. I suck with Ichigo. I umm.. I suck at being Deep Blue and Blue knight. I suck at life. I suck at gymnastics. Lastly, I suck.

Ichigo: I can name may more then that but oh well.

IZzie: Truth! *:D* Kisshu, what happened in the closet? And Ichigo, did you secretly enjoy whatever happened in the closet?

Kisshu: Well... *Ichigo's hand clamps over his mouth*

Ichigo: I did NOT ENJOY IT!

Pas: Sure sure...

IZzie: Tree-hugger are you gay?

Masaya: You really wanna know? I'm not gay but I am transgender. And I am voiced by a girl.

IZzie: OH GOD!? TOO MUCH INFO! IT WAS A YES OR NO ANSWER! I THINK IT IS TIME FOR THE NEXT QUESTION! Pai why do you like lettuce?

Pai: Because she is smart, pretty and she gets me.

Everyone: Awwwwww...

IZzie: That's cute. Next question! Mint, are you actually in love with Zakuro?

Mint: ... What kind of question is that!

Light: Just answer it!

Mint: Ok ok. No.. I don't love love her. No if I like Ryou. Jezz guys.

IZzie: I think we can fit one more truth in. Ok... Zakuro, confess your deep hidden feelings.

Zakuro: ... The reason why I am so cold is because I lock up my feeling and put on a smile.

Berry: You don't smile when you are at the café.

Zakuro: That is because I hate my job here. Serving people is stupid. We are in Japan for god sakes.

Pas: Ohhhh. Fisty! That is all we have time for today fokes! See you next time!

Light: Good bye!

IZzie: Remember! Never, ever, be left alone with Kisshu. Ask Ichigo why. Bye bye! :)


	7. Chapter 7

IZzie: Hello everyone. I have had a request from Pokechantixmewmew if I could add some her OC's. You wanna know what I said...

Pas: DUH! Of course we do!

IZzie: I said yes! :D I don't normally add OC's and probably won't add anymore. :( Sadly, Pokechantixmewmew, Cee-Cee, I cannot add you or your OC's permentally. :( It would be unfair for those who didn't make it past my stupidly draw raffle, thingy ma-bob. You can stay for two chapters though:D

Light: ... IZzie. Can you just get on with it?

IZzie: No. I cannot. I need to finish my-

Pas: Introducing, Cee-Cee and her OC's!

*POFF*

Cee-Cee: What the hell is going on?! Summer?! Skye?! Saturn?! Why are you guys here?! *Turns to IZzie* Who are you?!

IZzie: The name's IZzie. This is Pas and Light.

Cee-Cee: OMG! IZzie?! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! You got my message?!

Light: Yes she got your message... that's why you're standing here... in front of us now... about to introduce your OC's...

Saturn: Excuse us! The name's Saturn. This is Summer and Skye. They're twin sisters with a lot of adittude. Too much if you ask me.

Summer: Thanks for the invite Saturn. We can introduce ourselves you know.

Saturn: I'm sorry. Didn't I hand out your invitaions? Woops. *Summer rolls her eyes* And I also forgot to mention how Summer was my girlfriend...

Summer: IN YOUR DREAMS!

Skye: ... Can I introduce myself now? *Saturn teases Summer in background and Cee-Cee tries to break them up*... I will take that as a yes. As you can see. I am Skye, Summer's twin sister. And no. I am not Winter, or Autum or Spring. I am Skye... don't forget it.

Pudding: Hello! I am Pudding na no da!

Cee-Cee: We know who you guys are Pudding. *Stuggles holding off Summer*

Ichigo: Creepy... and I thought Kisshu was a stalker... *Looks at Summer and Saturn*

Kisshu: *teleports in fromt of Ichigo and holds up her chin* Awww Kitty... don't you like me teasing you anymore?

Ichigo: YOU PERVERT! *Argues with Kisshu. Summer and Saturn still fighting*

Mint: It's like two clones of Ichigo and Kish, but like, completely different.

Hostess: Hehe... This will be fun.

Light: So guys. Can we finally start with the dares and truths?

Cee-Cee: Can my OC's join in?

IZzie: I don't see why not.

Skye: YAYYY!

Summer: *shrugs* Cool.

Saturn: WHAT THE F%%^ LADY YOU EXCEPT ME TO GO DANCING TO GANGNAM STYLE FOR 48 HOURS?

IZzie: ... I am not a lady... I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE BITCH!

Cee-Cee: Yes.*lowers voice* Cause if you don't you aren't allowed to look through Summers underwear drawer for a month.

Summer: Did you say something?

Cee-Cee: Uhhhh...I said Saturn will not get paid a million bucks unless he does the dare.

Summer: Oh.*continues sipping tea with Mint*

Cee-Cee and IZzie: *sweatdrop and sigh of relief* Fewww...

Saturn: ...Wheres my million bucks?

Light: Moving on! IZzie, carry a boombox around with you and every time you shout "OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!" all the cast have to do the Gangnam Style dance for a minute, and you have to to do this FOR TWO WHOLE CHAPTERS.

IZzie: Awww... I don't wanna hold a boombox for two chapters. Too heavy... *Gets a dirty glare from Light* ... Or not! I am soo happy to hold it! I love boomboxs. Hehehe. *boombox gets poffed in* Ooff! Heavy... did you get the heaviest one there Light?! Your name is Light for a reason you know!

Light: ...no...maybe...sorta... fine I will exchange...

Poff.

Pas: Taruto and Pudding, eat lots and lots of candy in IZzie's house.

IZzie: Why my house! The last time they were in there, Oh my God! It was horrible!

Mint: I don't like where this going.

Pas: That's right Mint! YOU have to clean IZzie house after Pudding and Taruto calm down from their sugar high.

Mint: NOOOOOOOOOOO! *Goes on for a minute longer...* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *getting there* OOOOOOOOOOOOOO *almost there* OOOOoooooooo...

IZzie: ARE YOU COMPLAINING MINT?! IT'S NOT YOUR HOUSE! IT'S MINE! YOU BETTER CLEAN IT UP PROPERLY OR ELSE!

Pas: Bye bye Tart and Pudding! Have fun! *poffs away the two youngest*

Mint: Oh my God! I can't believe this! Can I get one of my house maids to do it?!

Hostess: NOOOOOOOOO! *laughs evilly*

Pas: While Pudding, Taruto and the 200 kilos of lollies, can we have the next dare Light?

Light: Sure! ... It just says sleep...

Cast and hostess: ...ok? *goes and picks a place to sleep everyone closes their eyes*

IZzie: OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!

Cast: Seriously Izzie?!

IZzie: *rolls eyes* dixy chick serious... and it's IZzie.

Cast including OC's: OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE! WOOP! WOOP! WOOP! WOOP! OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE! EH SEXY LADY!

Saturn: I hate this!

Cee-Cee: *rolls eyes*

Skye: What does this thingy do?! *Pulls out hidden trap door and all hostesses fall through*

Cee-Cee: SKYE-CHANNNNN!

Skye:Whoops...my bad. *starts laughing*

Summer: Whoa...you just made Cee-Cee-chan, IZzie-chan , Light-chan and Pas-chan fall through the trap door!

Saturn: COOL! I TOTALLY WORSHIP YOU!

Skye: Then...your first act as my new worshipper is to give me a million bucks.

Saturn: O.o WHAT THE /;) LADY I AIN'T GIVING YOU A MILLION BUCKS! YOURE A -/:;;)/:(& !,,€&€46&7777€!

Summer:...Did you just swear in Cynclion language?

Saturn: YEAH I DID ALL BECAUSE OF THAT 13)):5&!()€)!

Skye: *putting hands on ears* Not listening...

Cee-Cee :*climbs out of trap door with sketch pad and rubber. IZzie follows behind* ALL RIGHT THATS IT! IM ERASING YOU RIGHT NOW!

Skye:*raises eyebrow*

Summer and Saturn*scream and hide*

Cee-Cee: Heh heh works on those two every time...

Skye: Meh.

Summer and Saturn: -/:;(€&& "€)€&!

Me:HOW DARE YOU! SKYE GET THE SOAP!

Skye:...uhhhh...why?

Me: CAUSE SATURN AND SUMMER ARE SWEARING TOO MUCH!I NEED TO CLEAN OUR THEIR MOUTHS!

Skye: ..no.

Cee-Cee :WHYY NOTT!

Skye:*shrugs* Just because I won't.*Cee-Cee starts fighting with Summer and Saturn.*

Skye: *turns to others* If anyone asks, I am not related to them. Just sayin!

*Goes on for a minute*

Pai: Can we stop Gangnam Styling now? And yes Summer and Skye have very foul mouths.

Kisshu: Agreed

Pas: *climbs out of trap door* Ok! Goodnight! *glares at Skye*

Light: Ichigo I need to talk to you first.

Ichigo: Ok?... *Light whispers something mics can't pick up. Ichigo nods here head*

IZzie: Ok! Goods nights peoples!

*three hours later*

Masaya: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *Girly screams* MY NAILS! THEY'RE... THEY'RE... P-P-P-PAAINTED!

Kisshu: Heheh. It's fluro pink too... it's your fault your a baka. I think I know who did this. *looks at Ichigo*

Ichigo: D-don't look at m-me! It was Lettuce! *Points is the oppisite direction Lettuce actually is*

Lettuce: Umm... Ichigo. I am over here.

Ichigo: Right! *Points at Letuce. Masaya rolls his eyes*

Pas: Hey look! Pudding and Tart are back! *waves to them* Goodbye Mint!

Mint: Wait! Sto- *gets poffed*

IZzie: I hope mum doesn't find her.

Cast: ...ok?

Kisshu: World domination... Would be nice.

Pai: That was random...

Pas and IZzie: OH NO!

Winter: HELLO I AM WINTER! I AM IZZIE'S SPIT PERSONALITY!

IZzie: Go away Winter! This isn't your story!

Winter: WHY AREN'T YOU THE WORLD DOMINATION PAS AND ESTELLE?!

Pas: Estelle! Please please please! Don't come out! ...

Estelle: MUHAHAHA! THE WORLD SHALL BE OURS!

Winter: YES IT WILL! MUHAHAHAHA!

Light: I think Pas and IZzie have lost it.

IZzie: Winter! Go away!

Pas: Estelle! Leave me alone!

Cee-Cee: Ok...I just let them be... Pudding IS IT TRUE you luvve Taru-Taru? ANSWER THE TRUTH OR MY RAINBOW BUNNYS WILL EAT YOU!

Summer: What happened at IZzie's house?!

Light: They're 14 Summer!

Summer: Sorry... Jezz

Light: Sooo... Do you?

Summer: I got the rainbow bunnies RIGHTTTT her. This cage ready to eat you unless you speak the truth

Saturn: Hey Summer! *Summer keeps a straight face*

Summer: What.*Summer stays poker facer*

Saturn: If I could change the alphabet I would put U and I together.

Summer: If I could rearange the alphabet, I would put F and U together.

Cee-Cee, Skye, IZzie, Pas and Light: Start laughing.

IZzie: Thats all we have time for today people. DONT FORGET! Summer, Skye and Saturn are also excepting truths and dares. ASK AWAY!

Saturn: Oh Lord.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cee-Cee: Welcome back to TMM TRUTH OR DARE! I will be your host today!

Saturn: *Sarcastic* Yay. This will be so much fun…

Cee-Cee: I know right! So exciting! I actually don't know where the hostesses even are!

Summer: Didn't you lock them up in Ryou's secret Ichigo room?

Ryou: HOW DID YOU FIND THAT?!

Cee-Cee: Ummm no… Hehehe *Nervous laugh* Not at all…

Ichigo: YOU HAVE AN ICHIGO ROOM?! WHAT THE HELL RYOU?!

Saturn: This is bad! They might not let us back on the show… Oh wait… That's a good thing! KILL 'EM!

Skye: We can't kill them! Then we won't get any chocolate from our fans!

TMM cast, Saturn and Summer: YOU GET CHOCOLATE?! (NA NO DA)

Cee-Cee and Skye: Yeah… don't you?

TMM cast, Saturn and Summer: NO! (NA NO DA)

Skye: I think we should get moving on… Any ideas Cee-Cee?...

Cee-Cee:*devilsh grin* Soo Keiichiro ... What happened with Ryou's first crush Anabela?

Skye: ...*says nothing*

Ryou: Well…

Keiichiro: REJECTION! *Dramatic music. Cee-Cee, Summer, Saturn and TMM cast all laughing.*

Summer: *turns to Ryou* Dude! She was harsh!

Cee-Cee: I wouldn't *giggle* blame her!

Saturn: He's a geek!

Skye: *punches Saturn angrily* Ryou is NOT A geek! He's kind, smart, cute, ...

Summer. *smirks devilishly* Cute, hey?

Skye: *blushing and laughing nervously* Eh...ya see...um..heheh... did I say cute? *Cee-Cee, Summer and Saturn all smirk at Skye and Ryou*

Cee-Cee: I think it's match makin time. What do you think, Summer?

Skye: Oh Hell no...

Ryou: Wait! What are we talking about? Weren't we talking about Skye… I mean Anabela?!... *Goes red*

Cee-Cee: Pass me that stuff IZzie made. *Summer passes an instant love spray* Close ya eyes guys. It might sting a tad! On three! ONE… TWO… THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ryou and Skye: RUN FOR IT! *Cee-Cee chases them around the café*

Summer: I shall read the dares! Mint, be Cee-Cee's servant for a day!

Mint: No.

Cee-Cee: *stops chasing* What do you mean "No."? You can't go against the dares, Mint, or you might end up cleaning IZzie's house, again.

Mint: Anything but that! Her mum is so scary!

Cee-Cee: That's what I thought. Now then, fetch me a three scooped ice cream with choc-nut at the bottom, coffee in the middle and strawberry at the top. Don't forget the chocolate sauce at the top and the shredded nuts! Oh! And call me master Cee-Cee… that's all for now servant.

Mint: Whatever… *Cee-Cee glares at Mint.* I mean; Yes master Cee-Cee! Right away master Cee-Cee! *Gets puffed away*

Cee-Cee: Thank you for that Summer, but I can take it from here… GANGNAM STYLE! *music starts playing*

Ichigo: Seriously Cee-Cee?! You meanie!

Cee-Cee: … Watch your mouth. *Ichigo gulps and says nothing*

_1 Gangnam styling minute later_

_*_Music stops*

Summer: I am so sick of that song, it's not funny… seriously. Psy is annoying me now.

Pai: OMG OMG OMG! Psy is awesome!... *laughs nervously*

Pudding: That was weird na no da. *Pokes Pai in the stomach*

Pai: *Ehhhowph…*

Tart: Pai… did you just fart?... *Pai goes bright red*

*Everyone but Summer laughs*

Ichigo: PAI! YUCK THAT'S GROSS!

Pai: … I'm going to the bathroom…

Kisshu: Yeah. That would be best. We wouldn't want you having an accident and embarrassing yourself in front of fish girl. *Pai and Lettuce both go a hundred different shades of red, each*

Cee-Cee: Well, this is an interesting chapter. See Saturn, don't doubt yourself.

Saturn: *Mumbles under breath* _I wasn't doubting myself… I was doubting you…_

Summer: OMG OMG OMG! Pai farted!

Ichigo: … Yeah… bit slow aren't we Summer…

Summer: … I'm not slow!

Everyone: Right… (na no da)

*Pai comes back*

Cee-Cee: Pai! Just the person I wanted to see! There's a dare for you! It says; talk backwards for the whole chapter.

Pai: What?!

Cee-Cee: Um… starting from now?

Pai: .uoy eveileb t'nac I…?hE

Cee-Cee: … Anyone get any of that?

Lettuce: Yeah, he said; Eh? I can't believe you.

Kisshu: Of course fish girl can understand Pai. They are made for each other…

Pai: .oghcI dna uoy neht detius eroM *Lettuce giggles*

Kisshu: What did he say! Fish girl!... *no answer* Lettuce-chan?...

Lettuce: He said; More suited then you and Ichigo. *Pai and Lettuce blush*

Cee-Cee: Sorry I don't understand nerd talk so just go and kiss some place else. *Poffs them away*

Zakuro: They weren't even kissing.

Cee-Cee: *Shrugs shoulders* Hey Ichigo let me tell you something *Whispers into her ear*

Ichigo: *Goes red* F-fine.

Summer: HEY?! TELL US!

Cee-Cee: Just you Summer… *Whispers into Summer's ear* Now then, Ryou! *Ryou looks* SLEEP!

Pudding: Why is Ryou Onii-chan asleep na no da?

Summer: SO YOU CAN DROP A BRICK ON HIS HEAD!

Skye: NOOOO!

Pudding: OOOOOOOKKKKKK NA NO DA! *smiles evilly*

Skye: NOOOO! *Nobody pays attention. Pudding drops the brick on Ryou*

Skye: RYOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UU! *blood goes everywhere in slow motion*

Cee-Cee: I'll bring him back later… maybe. Any next dare! Cee-Cee… Hey! That's me!... Kiss Rukasu.*0_o. Saturn, Summer and Skye start laughing madly*

Ryou: Don't bring _**that **__baka_ in!

Zakuro: He's your brother…

Summer: Note; this is one of IZzie's OC's that Cee-Cee has, erm, "taken a liking to".

Saturn: It's all she ever talks about! Let's poff him in and watch how fangirly she gets!

Cee-Cee: I do not get fangirly… *sees Rukasu* RUKAU! *starts screaming. Kinda like how Kisshu's fangirls scream, but one hundred million times worse*

Rukasu: Hi there Cee-Cee. *Cee-Cee still carrying on in the background*

Skye: Welcome to IZzie's truth or dare chapter 8. You have been brought in from the outside world especially for Cee-Cee's dare. Cee-Cee's dare is to kiss you… Have a nice day.

Cee-Cee and Rukasu: … umm.. eh?

Saturn: HURRY UP! *pushes them together. End up kissing*

Cee-Cee: *Breaks apart* I'M SO SORRY! BAKA SATURN! BAKA BAKA BAKA!

Rukasu: Cee-Cee? *Cee-Cee is still yelling at Saturn* Cee-Cee?... Cee-Cee?! *Cee-Cee turns. Rukasu kisses her.*

Saturn: Yuck. *Poffs them away* That is disturbing… *Cee-Cee poffs herself back*

Cee-Cee: Where was I?... On to the next dare! Look! A dare for Skye, kiss Ryou.

Ryou: You know what, fine! *Kisses Skye. A small moan escapes her lips. Blushes uncontrollably when they break apart*

_Awkward silence…_

Summer: GANGNAM STYLE! *music plays again*

Ichigo: SUMMER!

_Another long Gangnam styling minute later:_

Pai: ?ssim ew did tahW

Kisshu: Not much… OH SH*T! I CAN SPEEK NERD! KITTY! HELP ME!

Ichigo: NOT IN A MILLION YEARS STALKER!

Summer: Uh, Kisshu can I talk to you?

Kisshu: Umm.. Sure? I guess… *Walks off*

Ichigo: *Stops* Hey Saturn there is something I need to, uh, ask you.

Saturn: Sure… *Walks away with Ichigo*

_10 looooooooong minutes of waiting_

Zakuro: Do you think they're ok?

Cee-Cee: Yeah. They're fine… see… *The four walk out of nowhere* Ichigo had to kiss Saturn and Summer had to kiss Kisshu, that's all.

Mint: Sounds like more than a kiss…

Cee-Cee: DON'T SUGGEST THINGS! THE YOUNGER VIEWERS!... HEY! WHERE'S MY ICE-CREAM? *Cast rolls eyes. Ichigo, Saturn, Summer and Kisshu blush and say; no"

IZzie: *Barges out of the Ichigo room. Pas and Light follow* WHAT THE HELL CEE-CEE!?

Cee-Cee: Hehehe. It's a, long-ish, story?

Summer: NO KIDDING! YOU LOCKED 'EM IN THE ICHIGO ROOM!

Saturn: I think we have over stayed our welcome!

Skye: I agree, kissing Ryou has kinda killed my ego… BYE MY LOVELY FANS WHO GIVE ME CHOCOLATE!

*Summer, Skye and Saturn poff away*

Cee-Cee: Hehehe. BYE! *poffs away*

IZzie: I hope she didn't get into any trouble. *Cast has flashbacks*

Cast: *Lying* NO NO! We weren't in any trouble.

Pas: Oh, ok… *glares at the cast while interrogating them.

Light: Good bye. *Recording finishes*

_**Sorry, I am afraid that your computer has either lost the signal or the show you were reading has been cut off from the viewing of the publ-**_

Saturn: There! Done! I hacked the old hags laptop and stole the recordings… story.

Summer: Saturn! Don't! If Cee-Cee find out, your so dead!

Saturn: It's ok, I got you! *Kisses Summer*

_**Loses signal**_


	9. Chapter 9

IZzie: Welcome back…

Pas: IZzie, why do you sound so depressed?

Light: Yeah? Why IZzie?

IZzie: I GOT LOCKED IN RYOU'S ICHIGO ROOM! THERE WERE THINGS IN THERE I WISH I NEVER SAW!

Pas: … I just closed my eyes the entire time…

Light: Same here. Anyway we shall be having two more hostesses joining the show.

IZzie and Pas: Nobody told me about this… *Glares at Light*

Light: Umm… anyway, introducing, Mew Rainbow, aka Semoka!

Semoka: Where am I? I am almost 100% sure I was reading books… who are you people. *Looks at TMM cast* Oh, IZzie?! Pas?! Light!? TRUTH OR DARE?!

Light: … awkward… she knows our names. *Pas and IZzie sweat drop*

Pas: Oh course Semoka knows our name. We're on FanFiction you baka Light!

Light: … oh… Next person joining us will be, Pikapiiii!

Pikapiiiii: … I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY IZZIE! OMG! I'M A HOSTESS!... Who are you?… *Points at Semoka*

IZzie: This is Semoka. She'll be reading out the truths today and you'll be doing the dares.

Semoka: I CAN INTRODUCE MYSELF YOU KNOW IZZIE!

IZzie: Ok… *Hides in the corner, scared of Semoka. Light and Pas sigh*

Ichigo: Can we get on with it? I have a date with Masaya!

Semoka and Pikapiiii: NO! NO DATE WITH MASA-BAKA FOR YOU!

IZzie: *Goes happy.* I like these guys already! *Smiles evilly* shall we get started?!

Semoka: Sure… Everyone, what are your favourite songs?

Ichigo: umm… Locked out of heaven.

Mint: Same Love… I just love that song.

Lettuce: Umm… I don't really like music but my favourite book is Harry Potter. *everyone is silent*

Pudding: Pudding loves the song Happy and you know it! *everyone goes silent again. Cricket makes a noise in the background*

Zakuro: Ok… I like She Wolf.

Ryou: How did I guess… Um I like Locked out of heaven too...

Ichigo: YOU PEDO FILE *grabs Ryou by his collar and drags him into a room. Ryou's screaming in background*

Keiichiro: … R.I.P Ryou, I really like the song you shook me all night long…

Masaya: I don't like music, it's stupid.

Kisshu: Jezz, I like the song Kitty Love, I swear it's a song on my planet!

Taruto: He's isn't lying. I like Sweets and Candy. A song from my planet.

Pudding: Pudding wants to hear that song too na no da! Sounds yummy!

Pai: … I've got better things to do than listen to music… like building a world domination machine.

IZzie and Pas: That sounds like fun! *IZzie and Pas give each other strange looks*

Pas: Umm, Pai, can you please follow us.

Pai: Where are you taking me?

IZzie: Nowhere important. Now hurry up! *Walks in Ryou's basement. NOT THE ICHIGO ROOM*

Semoka: Ok then? Next is, Kisshu, why do you love Ichigo?

Kisshu: Her eyes, her smile, her laugh, her hair, her scent, her nose, her mouth, her personality…. *A long while later*… her happiness, her joy, her cat-like DNA, her blush…

Light: I'm bored. NEXT!

Semoka: Ichigo, why do you hate Kisshu?

Ichigo: *Comes running in. Blood everywhere*

Light: OMG ICHIGO! YOU'RE GETTING BLOOD ON THE FLOOR! YOU KNOW IT COSTS MONEY TO HIRE AN ILLISUION!

Ichigo: Sorry. I hate Kisshu because he's a stalker and he's a pedo…

Kisshu: … I'm not a stalker…

Cast and hostess: YES YOU ARE!

Semoka: Where did IZzie, Pas and Pai go? *Everyone shrugs their shoulders* Anyway,

*IZzie Pas and Pai walk back in*

IZzie: We're back! Semoka, please continue!

Semoks: Thankyou IZzie, Pai who do you like more than Lettuce?

Pai: … You.

Semoka: OH FU*K ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Pai: Fine. You, Semoka.

*Everyone's jaws drop. Lettuce's falls off*

Semoka: W-wait!? Y-you l-l-like me back?!

*Everyone's jaws fall off. Lettuce explodes*

Pai: … no. *Semoka goes into shock. Her soul leaves her body.*

Pas, IZzie Light and Pikapiiii: ARE YOU OK SEMOKA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!

Ichigo: Ouch, you just rejected her. *Pai looks unsatisfied*

Mint: Lol, the one girl, not including Lettuce, who might actually like you here, you just rejected. *Pai still doesn't care*

Lettuce: Oh well…

Zakuro: You know that she's Keiichiro's daughter? And Keiichiro is "nowhere" to be seen at the moment is he? *Pai gulps* Neither is Ryou.

10 minutes later:

Keiichiro: *Comes running out of the basement with a massive gun*

Pai: My world domination gun! *Pas and IZzie hear the word domination.*

Pas and IZzie: OUR WORLD DOMINATION GUN! GIVE IT BACK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Keiichiro: DIE YOU SON OF A BI*CH!

*Everyone jaw drops and Keiichiro, Pai, Pas and IZzie fight over the massive gun*

Pikapiiiii: I think I'll read out some dares, in another room. *Runs to the basement TMM cast follow* Now, Deep Baka: Get Light's fox to beat you up… got it?

Light: With pleasure! *Little fox pops out of nowhere. Starts beating Blue baka up*

Pikapiiii: LOLZERS! Ichigo, here is a fresh dead mouse, so eat it like a kitty cat.

Ichigo: Ew yuck! No way! *Sees mouse* Nya! *Ears and tail pop out. Pounces and starts eating. Sucks in the tail and stands back up* What?

Mint: Ichigo, that's gross!

Ichigo: … Want some raw fish you dumb bird?!

Kisshu: Awww Ichigo you're so cute as a kitty-cat.

Ichigo: Shut it Kisshu! I have claws you know! *shows claws*

*Pai and Keiichiro both come in all beat up. Pas and IZzie come in perfectly normal*

Pas: What did we miss?

Mint: ICHIGO ATE A BIRD!

IZzie and Pas: Meh… I guess that's normal. I mean I have a video of her eating a mouse at her house so… *Ichigo gulps.

Pikapiiii: IZzie?

IZzie: Yeah? What's up?

Pas: I think you have a truth to answer…

IZzie: OH GREAT WHO THE HELL GAVE ME A TRUTH?! %$^& ^8^$(&% %$#* %&*^$ &%$&* *Swearing in her own language*

Pas: *IZzie still swearing. Pas gives a "wtf" face* Does anyone know what she's saying?

Everyone: No…

Semoka: IZzie who do you like besides Kisshu… Don't kill me.

IZzie: … Not answering.

Ichigo and Mint: Excuse me?!

IZzie: I'm not answering.

Ryou: Hey Pas I bet we could *whispers so microphones can't pick up*

Pas: *Evil glare and tells Light. Light tells Semoka. Semoka tells Pikapiiii.*

IZzie: Oh no. *Gets dragged into another room called "Torture room"*

Light: Hey IZzie, look. *Holds up a bag of blood*

IZzie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! GET IT AWAY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PAS! HOW COULD YOU TELL THEM MY FEAR OF BLOOD! $%&**(HF^*&^$ (*(^^$5584hff f*756u67690Cy75757K!

Pas: I also told them you were scared of needles.

IZzie: NO! NO NEEDLES PLEASE PLEASE! I HATE THIS FU*KEN SHOW! HELP ME YOU STUPID BAKA HOSTESSES!

Light: Tell us if you want IZzie to be tortured more, or should we just shove the needle in the nearest blood vessel? *IZzie screaming in the background*

Pikapiiiii: Do you want IZzie to tell us who she likes? Then just review, *Big review button appears* or PM her *PM button pops up* and we will have a vote. LONG LIVE THE TORTURE OF THE NEEDLE AND BLOOD BAG!

Semoka: YEAH! DITTO! NEEDLE! NEEDLE! NEEDLE!

IZzie: NOOO YOU STUPID BI*CHES! HELP ME!

*Camera goes fuzzy*


	10. Chapter 10

IZzie: Why hello! It has been a long month. Yes, yes a very long month indeed.

Pas: YEAH YOU BAKA!

Light: WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED?!

IZzie: I'm sorry! Have you guys every heard of school?

Pas: You just has a 2 week holiday…

IZzie: Uh! Homework?!

Light: You finished it all in the first week… except your science homework which you did last night.

IZzie: … *Thinking of come back.* Uh, ANIME! MUHAHAHAHA! I was watching anime! Ranma ½ to be exact!

Pas: Wow IZzie, wow. Great come back. *IZzie sweatdrops*

Light: Firstly, I'm older then you and I manage JUST fine… So, what _other_ excuse do you have?

IZzie: OK! I'm LAZY!

Pas: Typical IZzie. *Light nods head in agreement*

IZzie: AND I HAD WRITERS BLOCK! *Pas and Light scream*

Pai: SHUT UP! It was just writer's block!

Semoka and Pikapiiii: We're still here ya know… And what happened to IZzie/torture room?

IZzie: *glares at Semoka and Pikapiiii.* I will personally **kill** you both. * Semoka and Pikapiiii gulp*

Ichigo: Hey, where is Pudding? And Tart?

Mint: If they found a way out of this sh*t hole, I will personally praise them… Ichigo, go find them for me and then praise them for their hard work, will ya?

Ichigo: EXCUSE ME YOU DUMB BIRD BRAIN?! *Mint ignores her*

Pikapiiii: So, truths for me and…

Semoka: dares for me! I'll start! I DARE PAI TO TAKE ME ON A DATE! … *goes bright red* N-no! Y-ou don't have to! Uh-it was, it wasn't- UH! *Pai kisses Semoka, making her shut up. Everyone's mouth is wide open in shock.*

Pai: Come on. *Grabs Semoka and teleports.*

Pikapiiii: … Ok then. I guess we'll come back to the dares then? *IZzie nods head.* Blue knight, why do you look like a girl?

Blue dumbass/Masaya-betrayer-baka/Deep idiot: I do **_NOT_** look like a **_GIRL!_** … Ok, well a did change genders so…

Ichigo: OMFG I'M DATING A SHEMAN!

Kisshu: So, wanna date me?

Ichigo: *completely obvious to Kisshu's request* THAT'S AWESOME! *Goes into dream land*

Pikapiiii: Uh, moving on… I think? Keiichiro, where did you and Ryou go right after the fire?

Keiichiro: Hmm, well I think we went and lived with Ryou's Aunt Mazie. Isn't that right _My little Elliot, Ellie-ellie!_

Ryou: DON'T CALL BE BY MY MEW POWER NAME!

Ichigo: Awww, is Ellie-wellie upset?

Ryou: Huh?! Zoey, did you say something?!

Ichigo: WHY YOU!

Kisshu: Don't call her that Ellie!

Ryou and Ichigo: SHUT IT DREN!

Kisshu: … Rrrrr! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ELLIE?! HMMM!?

IZzie: *fighting in background* If any of you don't know. Mew Power is the English version of the original Japanese, Tokyo Mew Mew. Here are the name changes; Ichigo-Zoey. Mint-Corina. Lettuce-Bridget. Pudding-Kiki. Zakuro-Renne. Kisshu-Dren. Taruto-Tarb. Pai-Sardon. Ryou-Elliot. Keiichiro-Wesley. Do you see now!? WHAT KIDS4 DO?!

Pas: Yes IZzie, don't get agro…

Pikapiiii: Masyabaka, why are you so pathetic?! … wait, no don't answer that… stupid question. Never mind! Now, where is Semoka? I thought she wanted to the dares… SEMOKA?! SEMOKA WHERE ARE YOU?! *runs around screaming like an idiot.*

IZzie: This, is the worst chapter yet… *sighs.* I didn't want to do this. *clicks fingers. Skye Saturn and Summer appear. Everyone stops dead.*

Ichigo: It's the-the, EVIL ONES!

Saturn: MUHAHAHA! I'M GOTTA EAT YOU ICHIGO!

Ichigo: *starts fake screaming/laughing, while running away from Saturn* OH NO HE'S GONNA CATCH ME

Saturn: That's right Ichi! MUHAHAHA! *grabs Ichigo around the waist making Kisshu, Ryou and Masaya tense.*

Ichigo: Oh no you caug- *Saturn kisses Ichigo, trying to shut her up. Kisshu, Ryou and Masaya's jaws drop.*

IZzie: WH-WHEN DID THEY GET SO CLOSE?! *Ichigo kisses Saturn back.*

Kisshu: I can't look! *teleports*

Tart: So this is what kissing looks like? *looks at Pudding. Then quickly turns back blushing*

Pas: TARU-TARU'S BACK! *Tart sees Pas and flies off.*

Tart: Get away you monster! Ahhhhh!

Pas: Eh, TARU-TARU?! *Runs after him.*

Pudding: Pas-cousin-onee-chan! Come back with Pudding's Taru-Taru! Thief! Na no da!

IZzie: I give up! This case is officially closed!

*Camera goes fuzzy. Switches to another program*

Pudding as news lady: This show has been, _postponed._ The author has other stories to write and homework to do na no da! She gives her regards and one final message na no da… *Plays video*

IZzie: SAVE ME FROM THIS HELL HOLE! *Craziness in background. Everyone rejoicing*

Pudding as news lady: And that's all Pudding has time for… Pudding says goodnight and, NYA~

Ichigo: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!


End file.
